


i'll eat you up, i love you so

by merelydovely



Series: Les Mis Women Week 2017 [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelydovely/pseuds/merelydovely
Summary: Éponine and Cosette have a ways to go when it comes to mastering the art of sexting.[ Note: This work consists of a brief text conversation and an illustration. ]





	i'll eat you up, i love you so

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the ["YOU REMIND ME OF ICE CREAM" prompt](http://probably-pride-related.tumblr.com/post/162287312525/les-mis-wlwwomens-week-psa) of [Les Mis Women/WLW Week](https://persephonah.tumblr.com/post/162241826110/is-your-gay-ass-starved-of-the-much-needed-wlw) 2017.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the time and battery level.
> 
> Rebloggable [here](https://les-amis-de-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/163396526262/%C3%A9ponine-thinks-shes-hilarious-for-the-you) at my NSFW Les Mis sideblog, [@les-amis-de-nsfw](https://les-amis-de-nsfw.tumblr.com/).


End file.
